The negative ion chemical ionization mass spectra of 14 typical organo-phoaphoeua pesticides, 25 nitriles, and all the chlorinated anisoles (as models for the fragmentation patterns of polychlorinated diphenyl ethers and polychlorinated dibenzodioxins) were interpreted with respect to their analysis in environmental samples.